Songs and Drabbles
by animefan4life12
Summary: For those who read Return of an old friend. Just some songs and little drabbles that go well with the characters. Only read if you know the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a collection of songs that I thought would go well with my fanfic. If you haven't read "Return of an Old Friend" then you won't have a clue about what's going on. Alrighty then. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or the characters. I do own Elektra though, I created her.**

First song is Cold by Crossfade, the remix. I personally thought it would go well with the fic, since after all, Chase is evil and Elektra isn't. Also because, as you've read, Chase likes Elektra and really wants her on the side of evil. I thought, a great song to go with this would be Cold, and the remix makes it even better! That's why there's also a small drabble type thingy that goes to it. I'm so happy I have a movie maker. I can make characters do whatever I want. That's why I made this music video with Chase and Elektra. It's so cool! If only you could see it! But since you can't, I'll let the words play it out, and you can use your imagination. Have fun!

--------------------------------

_Looking back at me I see _

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in _

_Things I cannot win_

_But now I can see_

_You are the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong _

_Like a drug that gets me high_

"I want you to be on my side! Why can't you just understand that? I would do anything to get you to trade!" He yelled angrily at her. He was starting to frighten her with how angrily he was acting. He noticed the fear in her eyes.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_Why'd you treat me so bad?_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

"How can I? Look at all that you've done! You hurt people just to get your way!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You can see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Why won't you listen to reason? Can't you just see that you belong on my side?" He continued yelling.

"I don't belong on your side! You were willing to kill all my friends just so you could have your way! How can I ever join someone that would do that? I saw exactly who and what you are today. You are not my friend, you're a monster!" She screamed, dropping to her knees on the ground, crying.

He remembered. He did nearly kill all of her friends, right in front of her too.

_Why you gotta treat me so bad, Huh_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_So you sayin _

_You never meant to be that way right_

_You askin me to see you in a different light_

_With all your horrid darkness_

_Your heart is so cold_

_If I'd ever touch_

_Freeze the burn from a cut_

_That grip that I had for you_

_Just slip, trip, don't miss 86, started treating me like shhhh_

_Said I was your medicine_

_But ice cream, frost bite, winter_

_You colder than any one of them_

"I didn't mean to do that. Especially infront of you." He started to calm down and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold._

**-----------------------------**

**Wow. First one. Now to do the next one! Once again, if only you could see the video I made for it today. It's sort of weird though. Sure everything's a bit blurry, but besides that the voices don't exactly match and it takes place in an old house like mansion. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this...thing, and I hope you review to this. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I got the next song that would be perfect! Those of you that have been reading Return of an Old Friend, should know by now that Jack has a huge crush on Elektra. After all, she was his side kick for about...2 chapters. I thought the perfect song would be Just The Girl from Click Five. I thought it would fit in perfectly. So, here you go and enjoy!**

**-------------------------**

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
------------------

Jack's at his house in his 'evil lair' which is his basement, thinking about the good times he had with Elektra. They weren't really that good, but she still was the best sidekick he ever had.

-------------------  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

---------------------

He was looking at the picture he had of him and her together and started crying. "I miss you!" The picture was of her, hitting him in the head with a mallet.

----------------------

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her  
-----------------------

Then there was that time when he gave her flowers and tried to hug her. She simply threw him into a river head first, flowers included. That's when the piranhas attacked.

-----------------------

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

------------------------

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

-------------------------

He thought about all the things she ever said to him, that he treasured as a deep resumuair of love.

"Jack will you leave me alone!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to go away!"

"That's just past crazy if you really think I'd go out with you!"

"Look, you HAVE to stop calling me at 3 in the morning! Most agree that crazy should not start much before 6 a.m."

"Stop spying on me!"

"She's right." He thought. "I should promise to stop spying. (But for crying out loud, I have to sound like I mean it this time!)

--------------------------

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
--------------------------

He thought about when he told her 'cooly' how he missed her.

"I miss you so much!" He said while crying, and kneeling on the ground.

"So do I Jack. I miss you so much when we're apart. Maybe we should be apart more often."

---------------------------  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

----------------------------

Then there was the time when he really was spying. He thought, "C'mon. They're in _your _thoughts. You're in _their _bushes. It all evens out."

----------------------------

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

-----------------------------

Also, there was the time when he was running toward her in a meadow, and she was running to him. He opened his arms out, and she took her swords out. He turned into the opposite direction and ran while she chased after him with her swords.

------------------------------

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

-------------------------------

He read over the letter she sent him.

Dear Jack,

Thanks for the several pleasant days that we shared. Although at first it seemed as though we were a match made in haste. I realize now that I need something not psycho in my life.

Hurting you is the first thing I'd ever want to do, but I can't hide my disgust any longer. I hope you choke on vomit.

When you think back on what we had, I hope you'll be floating face down in a river, and you'll always know that part of me will never care about you.

I want you to know that I shall always treasure deeply, with all my heart, the beautiful memory of when we (pick some stupid thing we did once), and I will never think of it as some stupid thing we did once.

Cram it,

Elektra

-----------------------------

He would always, always, treasure that letter she sent. It was in her writing, and it smelled like strawberries? No, more like flowers. Just the way she smelled. "Hm, there's a hint of hatred and disgust too." He hugged the letter and always kept it close by him.

"I miss you so much! You were the perfect girl for me!" He started crying again.

----------------------------

**Well, there you go. Once again, it was the perfect song. This short little drabble was suppose to be funny, especially the letter. My friend Tom, drew the most amazing drawing. It was of Elektra hitting Jack in the head with a mallet. He's so good at drawing! The way he drew the characters were practically exact! He even drew a really cute, yet disturbing drawing of Chase and Elektra kissing infront of a lake. There were flowers on the ground, and the secenery was just perfect! He even got the shadow details and the reflections in the lake! The details of the characters were perfect. He even got the color perfectly matched! The only odd thing about it, was the fact that in the second one, which was the same picture, he made the clouds and tree by the lake pink. Everyone he showed the drawing to, paid more attention to the scenery than the main point. The first thing I said about it was, "Woah! How'd you draw the scenery like that? And how did you get the reflection and shadows?" It was kinda funny. But, for those that really do read Return of an Old Friend, I'll be updating it this weekend. Maybe today. Basically, Elektra goes evil. Only because Chase is controlling her with 2 new shen gong wu. The other thing is, she does everything he tells her to do, and anything he wants her to do...anything. She even gets a new outfit. I drew out the picture for it, and I had to listen to a bunch of idiot boys tell me, "Dude! I thought she was hot before she went evil, and now it's just WOW!" It got really annoying. Then I had to listen them talk about just plain wrong and disturbing things they said about taking advantage of her. It was like health class all over again. So many horrible, horrible memories. And disturbing diagrams and stories about how a kid thought his moms' birth control pills were sweet tarts and how he ate them. It was just wrong. But, you do get to meet...Chase's consious! Oh, she puts him through so much hell. Especially with the ice cubes and the party. That's about it. Oh, and the next song might be Rihanna with Murderer. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**L,O! I know I haven't updated this since ...a really long time. But I'm gonna make up for that now. I was reading the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's CD, and I found several songs that worked perfectly. So, the first song is Addicted. And I just really thought that song, and this drabble was a good match. So, enjoy!**

**-------------**

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let

You have all the power

It's like the only company I seek

Is misery all around

-------------

The unbelievably bright sun shined through a mix of blue and green stained glass windows, creating the illusion of almost aqua colored sun rays on an amazingly huge canopy bed. The deadly poison green sheets slightly creating the optic illusion of a glowing mix.

The occupant of the bed slightly opened his golden lizard-like eyes. Within seconds, opening them all the way. He picked his head up from the large variety of pillows that layed in a mess. His raven hair was splayed out over a few. As he sat up, he ran his fingers through the thick shiny, now tangled, hair. The all time evil master mind sighed, still tired from the seemingly endless night of barely any sleep. It's not that he wasn't tired, it's that his mind wouldn't let him rest. It refused to let him enter the blissful dreaming state. For what he dreamt about, was real. It was what he craved.

-------------

It's like you're a leach

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you

Have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna

Quit you over time

--------------

He lazily threw the covers off to the side of the bed. The sheets hung over the side of the bed like a flowing green waterfall. He grabbed his clothes for the day, being the usual armor, and walked into the bathroom. The gargantuan bathroom had an enormous and very luxorious gold tub with intriguing designs of various mythological serpents encrested on the side. The evil prince of darkness turned the dragon headed faucet on, letting warm water fill the tub. He grabbed a glass bottle of Licorice scented bath oil and poured some into the cascading water.

Within a few minutes he shut the faucet off and the water ceased to fall. He stepped into the soothing warm water and slunk down into it, praying his mind of a thousand buzzing bees would desist and finally let him rest and relax.

-----------------

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

---------------

It was completely silent. The quietness allowed him to hear the light popping of the licorice scented bubbles. He noticed one floating in the air. It came close to him, and he could see the raidant rainbow of colors that seemed to swirl on the transparent hovering sphere. He continued to stare at it, a face taking the place of those intriguing colors. The face closed it's sky colored eyes and the bubble popped. The warrior of darkness closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water, until it met the bottom of his nose. He felt the steam of the water as it rised to his face. The entrancing eyes opened, seeing another pair of eyes looking at him. The amazing azure irises narrowed in almost a flirtatious manner, and the pink cherry blossomed lips curved into a small warm smile. He sat back up in the tub, his movement causing ripples to distort the image and make it vanish.

---------------

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost

That's haunting me

---------------

Later in the afternoon the young master exited his lair, wandering around without thinking of where he was going. He finally came to a stop as he ended up on a grass covered cliff. A shining grey boulder sat alongside a growing tree. He took a seat on the large rock and looked in the distance that awaited him. The sun brightened everything. The trees, the flowers, and even the pond. A breeze of wind made the leaves in the trees rustle, and the fluffy snow colored clouds to move. The fallen pink pastel petals that had fallen from the tree swirled around almost resembling a small tornado and the same face, with a body appeared. Long night black hair with rose red streaks framed a light porcelin colored face. The same enchanting eyes glimmered in the light of the afternoon. The same cherry blossomed lips curved into a sweet caring smile, which added even more detail to the beauty before him. He stood up from the rock and approached the figure, in a trance like state, unable to ignore it. He stopped, merely inches away from her. His arm slowly moved from hanging limp at his side, to her face. His hand reached out to touch the flowing hair at the side of its face. The minute he did, her hair changed into blossom petals in his hand. As if teasing him, the face inched closer to his. Unable to resist he brought his closer as well. The moment he did, the rest of the body transformed into the petals, flying past him in the breeze, over the cliff.

----------------

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in

My head are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix, I can't take it

---------------

Continuing his wandering, the sun began to set. The once blue sky had seemed to be going through a metomorphosis stage, like it did daily. Instead of being the carefree bright blue, it became mixed. The lights and darks of various reds, oranges, and yellows. He looked across the pond, reflecting the shimmering colors of the sky. The mountains and trees behind it seemed to be enshadowed in blackness. His thoughts focused again on only what he desired. Distance had made the heart grow fonder. Time was the distance. Losing her once had made the addiction stop. Her returning and time away from her brought the addiction back. Was it because he needed her, or wanted her? He wasn't sure. Or perhaps, it was both. Thinking of her everyday, seeing her image on the back of his eye lids everytime he closed his eyes for even the slightest second, and even seeing her when his eyes were open. No matter what, he saw her. Always. Always testing him, always teasing him.

-------------

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time, then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

------------

His gaze averted from the opposite edge of the pond, to the edge he was standing by. There infront of him, beside his reflection, was another. The enchantress of his dreams. She wore simple monk robes, unique from the others. Black shorts and a shortsleeve orangey red shirt. Two twin bladed swords were placed in sheaths at her sides. The same eyes, the same hair, the same lips, graced the pale reflected face. His addiction. This time, it was different though. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he felt its warmth on his shoulder. Was his addiction a need or a want? Perhaps both? Or maybe...his addiction was neither...perhaps it was something different...perhaps, it was love.

-----------

**Wow. I put alot more detail than I ever have in another piece of writing. Even a lot more thought. Like I said, I really think the song was perfect for this drabble. I'll post the next one up tomorrow. I really hope you enjoyed this one. So please, be kind, and review to this. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**L,O! I told you all that I would be updating. So, here's another song that fits in perfectly and yes, it's by Kelly Clarkson. It's called Where Is Your Heart? Enjoy!**

**------------**

I don't believe

In the smile that you leave me with

When you walk away and say goodbye

Well I don't expect

The world to implode beneath me but for god's sake could you try

I know that you're true to me

You're always there, you say you care

I know that you wanna be mine

--------------

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, like heavy rain hammering down on metal sheets. She took a sharp turn, hiding behind a tall forest tree. The pine green leaves made a slight rustling music as the wind blew a slight breeze. That was the only sound heard besides the continuous fast beating. She let out a sigh of relief and slunk down the cool deep brown bark of the tree's trunk. She rested for a few moments, allowing herself to catch her breath. A snapping sound broke the silence of the night. Focusing in on it's location, a shadow appeared next to her, covering her mouth with its hand. Her fear filled eyes slowly changed to relief, as azure clashed with amber. He slowly removed his hand and smirked at her. The devilish grin annoyed her, and intrigued her as well. Standing, he took her hand and helped her up. Suddenly, a loud sound disturbed the silence. The tree they were behind made a loud cracking noise as it was ripped out of the ground. A 10 feet tall, royal blue monster with glowing yellow eyes, hurled the tree to the side, crashing it into the ground. Two strong hands gripped her arms and roughly pushed her down into tall deep green bushes. The springy branches and leaves broke the fall but the shock and force of the push was enough to nearly knock the wind out of her as she collided with them. The young man who had pushed her instantly transformed into a lizard-like creature. Within a moment he sprung into action and attacked the monster until it fell to the ground.

-------------

Where is your heart

Cause I don't really feel you

Where is your heart?

What I really want is to believe you

Is it so hard to give me what I need

I want your heart to bleed

And that's all I'm asking for

Where is your heart

--------------

Once making sure the monster wouldn't be getting up any time soon, he turned to her. His yellow eyes glared at her, sending a shiver up her spine. She was still laying in the bushes, watching him intently. He walked toward her and harshly grabbed her shirt and pulled her out of the bushes and began yelling at her. His actions frightened her and he continued shouting such things as What did you think you were doing? and, You could've been killed. He gripped her arms and his claws began to dig into her skin. He continued screaming things to her, even warning her to never do something like that again. Her arms felt almost like they were going numb, except for the pain where his grip was.

--------------

I don't understand

Your love is so cold

It's always me who's reaching out for your hand

I always dreamed

That love would be effortless

Like a petal falling to the ground

A dreamer following his dreams

---------------

At last, when the pain began to show on her face he gently released her, taking a step back from her and changing form. She slowly fell to her knees on the ground and crossed her arms infront of her, placing her hands on the four marks on each arm. The monks began calling her and came to her aid, just in time to see the dark warrior leave.

--------------

It seems so much is left inside

But you can say anything

Oh anytime you need

Baby it's just you and me

I know that you're true to me

You're always there, you say you care

I know that you wanna be mine

--------------

Late at night as everyone was sleeping, Elektra walked out into the meditation garden, unable to sleep. She walked through the moist grass and looked at the flowers with water droplets that reflected the moonlight. She came to a stop at the edge of the pond in the garden. She looked up at the pale white moon, shining brightly in the star specked sky. Yet again, her thoughts were disturbed as a hand clasped over her mouth. The person turned her to the side and once again, amber clashed with azure. As he put his hand down, something was missing. That grin, wasn't there. His eyes averted to her arm, and then the opposite one, noticing bandages where he had hurt her earlier. A faint look of sadness appeared on his face as well as sorrow. He gently gripped her arms where the bandages were and stroked them with his thumb. Without even knowing it, the space inbetween them was filled as they were in an embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled. He really did care.

---------------

**Aaawww, excuse me while I go puke. Ugh, I hate any bit of fluff. Oh well, welcome to life. Hate everything, and don't be afraid to let the world know when it's acting stupid. Of course, it probably will get back at you one day when you least expect it. Well, I'll update this soon. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**L,O! Yet again, I am updating. Once again, another song by Kelly Clarkson. This one's called Hear Me.**

**----------------**

You gotta be out there

You gotta be somewhere

Wherever you are

I'm waiting...

Cause there are these nights when

I sing myself to sleep

And I'm hoping my dreams bring

You close to me

Are you listening?

-----------------

It had been an entire day since she left. Elektra had left at sunrise, and now it was sunset, and she still wasn't home. Chase sat on a hill that overlooked the village. Right now, instead of facing the village he faced the opposite, the dark forest. She had left to defeat a demon, saying she was the only one who could. She promised to be back soon, but soon turned to what seemed like forever. His legs were crossed and his head rested in his hands. He scanned the entrance of the forest for any sign of movement, but there was none. The setting sun had just disappeared under the mountains, and the sky became violet with some blues. Stars specked the sky and a white full moon began to appear. She still wasn't back. He had counted how long she had been gone for. 14 hours and 8 minutes. Or something like that. He layed down on the grass, beginning to doze into sleep.

----------------

Hear me I'm crying out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost inside this crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me

------------------

Beautiful amber eyes slowly opened, realizing it was morning. The sun was up in the sky and a light breeze blew through the grass. He tilted his head to the left, to escape the suns rays. His eyes were fully open now. Something was next to him. Elektra. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his left arm, holding him tightly. He couldn't belive it. She began to stir and cuddled up closer to him, a small smile on her face. He blushed a bit, but was happy to have her there. He closed his eyes and opened them. She wasn't there. The sun was beginning to come up. He had been dreaming.

-----------------

Can you hear me?

I used to be scared of

Letting someone in

But it gets so lonely

Being on my own

With no one to talk to and

No one to hold me

I'm not always strong

Oh I need you here

-------------------

He sat up and continued scanning the forest, no sign of movement. A figure approached him. It was his best friend, Guan. Chase smiled at him, but it slowly turned into a frown. He looked at his friends expression of sorrow. "The banisher wishes to speak to you." He said sadly. "What's going on?" The boy asked, confused. "It's about Elektra." At the very instant, he ran as fast as he could to the temple in the village. He burst through the doors, to where the man was sitting infront of a dying fire.

"Where is she?" He demanded. "Is she hurt? Tell me where she is!"

"She's not here." He replied, not looking at him.

"Then tell me where to find her, if she's in trouble, I'll go help her."

"No...you can't help her. She's gone. She's not coming back." He told him, sadly.

"No...no,no,no! You're lying! Tell me you're lying!"

"I'm not. I wish I was." He looked up at the boy, tears in his eyes. "My grand daughter, will not return to this life."

--------------------

Are you listening?

I'm restless and wild

I fall but I try

I need someone to understand

Can you hear me?

I'm lost in my thoughts

And baby I've fought

For all that I've got

Can you hear me?

---------------------

Chase had gone to the cliffs of the ocean, one of the places both of them used to go to. It was one of Elektras favorite places to be, the view of the setting sun across the ocean always made her happy. In his hands he held wild flowers from the meadow they trained in. He looked out at the sea, watching the suns colors change, and listening to the soft splashing of the waves. Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. He closed them in anger and sadness as they began to cascade down his cheeks. The flowers gripped in his hands felt his wrath, and the petals began to fall off. He opened his hand and looked at them. Even mangled, they were still beautiful. He threw them off of the cliff, and the stems fell into the water below. The rainbow petals caught in the breeze, and drifted out. He watched them, praying wherever she was, that she was happy.

"No matter what, I promise, I will always love you."

---------------------

**Aww, and to this day in ROAOF, he still loves her. No ofense, it sickens me. Wow. Hm, well, yeah, but he still loves her. Always has, always will and will kill anyone who gets in his way with anything. Mm hm. Yeah, so, R&R and bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**L,O! For once this is a different song instead of the ones you've been getting by Kelly Clarkson. This one was perfect for this drabble. It's by Snow Patrol, "Chasing Cars."**

**---------------**

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
-------------

Golden brown eyes admired the sight of a warrior, training new techniques with a pair of twin dagger swords. The warrior faced each opponent, determining quickly whether to block or attack. Each move, graceful, but strong. She was about to be caught between two opponents, both coming at her from infront and behind her. The warrior made perfect timing, as she jumped up and the opponents swords missed her, but parallel from eachother. The duelist landed a foot on each of the faces of the swords. With power, she jumped from the swords, landing in a sitting swan position, both arms extended outward, gripping a sword in each hand. She was perfectly balanced, and in perfect form. .

---------------  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
----------------

Her graceful pose, stayed perfectly balanced, and time seemed to stop, as the world fell motionless. It was unbelievably quiet. All that could be heard was the fast beating of a heart. The two opponents brought their swords foward, raising them in the air, preparing to strike down on her. The perfect position faded, as she brought her back leg to the front, and her arms up, spinning around right in between the two. She bent her left knee and kicked her right leg out, hitting one of the men in the stomach. As she crossed her arms she managed to bring a blow to the others head with the handles of the swords. Uncrossing her arms, she spread them straight to her sides, and getting into yet another perfect pose, as both opponents collapsed to the ground. Now all six of the challengers were down

---------------

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?  
----------------

After being congradulated by the master duelist, her training was done for the day, and she was able to leave the training grounds. Now was his chance, now would be the time to ask her the question he had been waiting all day to ask.

"Hey Elektra! Nice job. You had perfect form." Chase called, approaching her.

"Thanks. I'm just glad it's over. Six hours of nonstop training is kind of annoying." She replied.

"Um, I was just wondering if you, um, wanted to do something with me." He replied, walking alongside her.

"Ok. We can do 'something' right after I change out of this uniform." She replied, heading inside.

"Um yeah, sure, ok. I'll wait right out here." He said, sitting against a small wooden fence.

"I'll be right out." She replied, before disappearing inside.

"Alright!" He shouted in triumph, throwing his arm up in victory. Unfortunately, the small little fence was too weak, and broke, sending him to the dirt. "AH!...Ow..."

----------------  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
-----------------

Elektra came out of the temple, wearing white pants and a red short sleeve shirt.

"Ready to go?" Chase asked, as she walked next to him

"Yep, so where are we going?" She asked.

"Someplace I know you'll like." He replied, starting to walk straight. She followed him out of the village.

"So...where are we going?" She asked, trying to get him to tell her where they were going.

"I'm not telling you. I want it to be a surprise, so just follow me." He replied. They remained pretty much silent as they walked down the paths through meadows and next to woods.

"Ok, we're just about here. I want you to look past the tall grass on the top of that hill." He said to her.

"Okay." She was a little confused, but climbed the hill and looked past the grass and gasped.

"Like it?" He asked, standing there with her.

"Yes!" She looked at the sandy shore and the water of the ocean. "I like it!" She was happy and ran out to the edge of the water. She stared out into the water, looking where the sea seemed to meet the sky.

"I knew you would." He walked to her side. Nice view, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's breath taking." She replied.

"Does that mean I'm gonna have to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

She looked at him. "No." Then she started walking along the shore, still admiring the view.

"Cause y'know I can, I don't mind. Just let me know." He replied casually, walking alongside her.

"Yeah, but that won't be needed." she said, not looking at him. They continued walking down the shore, quietly, glancing at each other every few minutes.

They turned around and started heading back, they still had more destinations to go to.

-------------------  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?  
------------------

The next place they went was into to the fields.

"Up for more training?" Chase asked her.

"That depends." She replied.

"Come on. One on one, you and me. No weapons." He replied facing her.

"Fine." She said, taking a fighting stance. Chase was the first to make a move. He ran at her, throwing a variety of punches, which she countered by blocking. She threw a high kick at him. He grabbed her leg and swung her over him, into the dirt.

"You're not the only one who can counter attacks." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, but you don't know everything I do. I still have advantages." She smirked back at him. Standing up, she went at him, and he dodged all of her blows. She made it look like she was going to high kick him, so he prepared to block and counter like he did before. He was caught off guard and she managed to get behind him quickly and kick him down. He landed hard on his stomach in the dirt.

"Oww. Hey, no fair!" He shouted, slowly standing up.

"Not my fault you fell for it." She replied, grinning and crossing her arms.

"You wanna play like that huh?" He dusted himself off and ran at her. Before trying to punch her, he jumped into the air, preparing to kick her down. She jumped up, back and away from him. When he hit the ground he jumped back up, making it look like he was coming up from behind her. In mid air, she turned her head to see behind her. He wasn't there. She turned her head back, only to figure out that he had used agility and got in front of her. He did something she hadn't expected. He got unbelievably close to her and quickly kissed her. She landed on the ground and stumbled back, looking at him.

"Looks like I have advantages too." That annoying smirk on his face.

"Yeah? Remember mine?" She asked, stepping foward and closer to him.

"What, are you mad at me now?" He asked, looking at her.

"Maybe I'm mad at you for doing that, or maybe I liked it." She was flirting with him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"...Really?" He was too busy focusing on her reply and the fact that she was flirting with him. Elektra got close enough to him that she swung her leg around and pushed him into the small river.

"No, not really." She replied, looking at him.

"Hey that's not fair!" He yelled.

"You sure about that?" She asked?

"Hm, I'll get my revenge. Can you help me up now, I think I'm gonna have some problems." He repled sheepishly.

Elektra sighed. "Fine." She put her hand out and he grabbed it, and pulled her in with him.

"AGH! I can't believe you!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow, we're even now." He replied.

------------------  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
-------------------

They were sitting in the grass, drying off from being in the lake, watching the clouds drift by.

"Bunny." They said in unison. "Cat...tree...flower...err, horse/fish thing?"

Elektra stood up. "Think we should head back before it gets dark?"

"Nah, there's still one more surprise." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. She blushed and rolled off of him, lying in the grass.

-------------------  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?

------------------------------

The sun had set and now they were watching the stars shoot across the sky.

"Are you cold?" Chase asked, seeing her arms crossed, gripping her skin.

"A little." She replied.

He scooted over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She blushed, but luckily he couldn't see due to the darkness of night. He lied back down gently, bringing her too, and watched the stars.

"Sorry if I made you mad earlier." He said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" She asked, turning her head to him.

"When I kissed you earlier. If it angered you or anything, I'm sorry." He explained.

"Y'know earlier, u told me to let u know." She said to him.

He looked at her. "What?"

You told me you could, if I ever needed it, at the beach, remember?"

"Seriously?" His mouth was gaping open.

"Mm hm." She said, smiling.

Chase brought his face closer to hers, like she did, and he closed his eyes. She felt his lips make contact with hers, and she closed her eyes, giving into it.

It really was the perfect day.

-------------------------------

**Is it over yet? (puking guts out) Ugh, I hate this junk. It's for the weak minded, and trust me, it makes sense to people like me. Well, it was a change from Kelly Clarkson though. So I hope you, ugh, liked this. So please, please review! Bye!**


End file.
